The present invention relates to an air pressure gauge, and more particularly to a measuring head therefor.
A conventional air pressure measuring head, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally of plastic and integrally forms thereto an actuating rod which thus gets broken relatively easily since it is immovable and relatively rigid.